The purpose of this proposal is to evaluate the utility of biochemical and cellular markers of asthma inflammation in assessing disease severity, response to therapy and relapse. The hypothesis is that inflammatory mediators and cells in sputum, blood, and urine are positively correlated with clinical evaluations of severity of asthma and they relate quantitatively to the development of acute exacerbations and their response to treatment.